The Birds and the Bees
by Chelsea75
Summary: Twoshot / Cassie's bad luck with birds may be the best thing to happen to her. {First chapter is a T, second is the M}
1. Cassie

_This is a slight AU, still relevant to the series but I've just changed a few details to make this work; so you should know that: this is after the 5_ _th_ _Wave (book/movie) finishes, Parivan is established and it's not winter. Think movie-verse, same climate as that! Also this is kind of smutty, but not as much as it could be as I desperately tried to cling to my morals this time._

 _Fyi, this was written because somebody requested a songfic based on 'Young God' by Halsey, you can listen to the song if you want, but my mind kind of went off on its own so it's kind of it's own story, so sorry about that, requestee. Let me know if you want me to do another! This was kind of a challenge as I tried to somewhat mimic the flow of how the book was written, I even included a couple of words here and there that's from the book. It's all good (hopefully :D) but the slight smut doesn't come until chapter two so if you came for that you'll have to wait mwahaha. I'll have it up by tomorrow though :)_

I hate birds.

I think I've mentioned that maybe about 5,216 times already. In the past week.

I don't think I need to go into the many reasons why, right now we'll just focus on one. They crap. A lot. And it just so happened that of all of the places to send their disgusting missiles, they picked the ever so open landing pad on the top of my head.

Which explains why I'm walking about a half a mile, at around two in the morning, to a nearby lake. I need to get this crap out of my hair and I need it out now. It's rather hard to keep up a regular hygienic routine while on the run from murderous intergalactic invaders that are hell-bent on killing humans, but luckily for me we happen to be posting up camp not too far from a lake. I've been able to bathe, brush my teeth, etc. for three days straight!

True joy is knowing that no matter how much the world is rotting, my teeth will never be.

I finally reached the hallowed body of water. Truly a sacred place as it was the cleanest lake I've come across along my path of forced migration. No dead bodies, no dead fish, no dead anything. You could even drink out of it without gagging.

It's the little things.

I took off my clothes and neatly placed them on an area of grass. I wasn't too worried about anybody seeing me, what made here even better is that it's basically surrounded by trees that are tall enough to cover it as well. Offering perfect shade during the day from the sun. Or drones.

I dipped my toes in first to test the temperature, as if that would get in the way of my mission, and dived in. I swam for a minute or so before I decide that was enough exercise (I get enough of that on the daily. See 'on the run from murderers') and rested against an edge of the lake where it was deep enough for me to dip my head underneath but not so deep that drowning could be even close to a possibility.

Going out clean is good. Going out naked is not going to happen.

As I meticulously scrubbed my hair, I let my mind wander as it usually did when I had down time.

I try not to have down time.

There's too much to think about and then again not enough. I've lived more in these past few months than I ever would have, had I had my dream of living to a ripe old 95, with my four children, no less than 15 grandkids, and of course my husband, Ben You-Still-Are-Some-Kind-of-Serious-Gorgeous-Even-at-96 Parish.

Ben Parish. Now that's something to think about.

The fact that, even in this gargantuan pile of shitty luck that I (and 7 billion others) have been given, I've been able to find love, with my first love, is laughable. Perfect timing. I sighed and leaned against the lakeside wondering how I was so lucky to be unlucky.

Then I was hit with the realization; "Ben!" His name shot out of my mouth before I could control it. Crap, crap! The first crap is for being too loud, the second is that I just remembered that in my blind birded fury I just left without Ben knowing. If he gets back and doesn't see me there he'll freak out. He'll think I was kidnapped or killed or whatever other bad things there are that start with a 'k' (alliteration is for kool kids). He left about 30 minutes before the birdy doo doo disaster to do a quick patrol of the surrounding area. I was to wait for him to come back but I was getting restless because I have a hard time sleeping without him so I got up to stretch my legs, walk around the camp for a bit, when – well do I need to go into it (see 'birdy doo doo disaster')?

I pushed myself off the edge to make my way out of the lake when I heard leaves crunching towards me. I dropped back in the water and turned to see him in all of his gorgeous, and seemingly frantic, glory. "Ben." I more or less whispered. I wasn't too sure if he was more relieved to see me or more mad at me for going ghost.

"Cassie." He breathed out, sounding a bit drained, as he ran his hand through his hair. I don't think he was sure either. "Where – why – what are you doing here?" Even in the dark I could see that his eyes were red from tears, or maybe rage… insanity? Whatever it was, the root was me, I suddenly felt terrible. "I... uhh...bird poop?" Words are apparently the first to go when I feel guilty. Good to know.

His brows furrowed in confusion but his expression lightened. "What?"

I tried smiling at him, hoping to charm him back to normal. "Well, a wicked flying creature decided to use my head as target practice! I just came here without thinking because I had poop on my head and it's really just a natural reaction to want to clean it off. Totally not my fault." Ben looked at me like I was crazy but at least he was smiling now!

"A bird pooped on your head?" He asked, lightly laughing and shaking his head. Okay this is a good sign, he doesn't look mad anymore. I watched as his eyes flit down for just a second and then back up at me. He's looking at me differently now. His eyes are suddenly darker, like he's a very hungry Cullen. They didn't secretly inject the soldiers with a vampire chip at Wright-Patterson, did they?

He tossed his gun on the ground, it made a clattery thud sound that snapped me out of my thoughts and made me hyper aware of the moment. Like the moment that I realized I was butt ass naked in front of Benjamin Thomas Parish. I stepped back about a foot into the water to try to conceal myself. The water was now to my clavicles, which didn't actually help me much. This sacred, clean, amazing water basically means I'm standing behind glass. Not one dead body? No pollution or grime to shield me? Really?

I instinctively wrap my arms around my chest and I feel my ears burning as Ben walked towards me, and rather haughtily I might add. I watched him kneel down on the dry-ish ground in front of me, never breaking eye contact, and reaching his hand to the back of my head. He ran it through my wet, free of bird poop, hair and pulled me closer to him allowing him easier access to his target. My neck. He is a vampire! Any and all thoughts about why he doesn't sparkle in the sun went out the proverbial window as he planted his lips at the base of my neck. He slowly worked his way up my neck; kissing, nibbling, sucking, otherwise known as torture.

My heart was beating faster and faster as he was basically worshiping my neck. I tried to keep my breathing under control, he knew this was a weak area for me and he has always loved how easily I reacted to it, but I'm going to stay strong! I snaked my arm around his neck and placed the other to my side, resting on the earth, for added support. I, Cassie Sullivan, can resist turning into putty in ten seconds. As long as he –

"Bennn." His name coming out of my mouth in a long whispered moan was not planned. Not planned at all. But as he was currently sucking on my earlobe and tugging it with his teeth, my plans seem to be forgotten. To make it worse, he started whispering sweet nothings like how "worried he was" and how "I'm his light and without me he's nothing," and how "he needs me…now." I breathed in deeply and let out something of a quiet whine. Again, not planned.

Ben stalled in his actions and I frowned. My parents always taught me not to start something that I couldn't finish. I was ready to lecture him when he tilted his head and I felt his hot breath on my ear.

"Don't. Move." He basically growled, his voice deeper than it should legally be allowed to be, as he pulled away from me.

I was currently putty. Maybe I lasted more than ten seconds (hoorah!) but right now I didn't care. I wanted him back. Back for what? What did I want to happen? It's not like I've ever done anything like this before. I mean, yeah, Ben and I have been all hot and bothered in our torrid makeout sessions, but we've never been this isolated before. This is the farthest from the squad we've been, even when we were sleeping. Also I was never naked.

Ben stood up and began taking off his clothes, answering my questions about intentions in every button undone and every shoelace untied. I couldn't not watch; though I was slightly scared and probably as red as ketchup, I had to be present. Appreciate the moment. I've been waiting for this since the 3rd grade!

Ben watched me closely, like a predator watching his prey.

Cat vs. mouse, lion vs. gazelle, silencer vs. human.

He shed his last bit of clothing. I licked my lips. He bit his. I took a deep breath, feeling hot in the cool water. He pounced.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyyyy guys!

To make this quick I just wanted to update y'all and let you know that I will be finishing this! The next and last chapter will be posted anytime from today to the next couple of days.

I'll try not to bore you with my reasons for having to move continents and then getting a job where I worked around 16 hours everyday average (woo American political campaigns!) and then getting in a serious car accident where I received a concussion that caused me to lose my memory and normal functionality of my dear brain. All of that being said, I'm fine now! It just took some months of recovery and therapy and now I'm basically back to normal.

I've honestly had half of the chapter written for AGES, but I couldn't find it in me to write anything due to all that was going on. Now, though, I'm motivated! Mostly due to the encouraging messages and reviews that I've received from you all. Thank you, really!

Keep your eyes peeled, like I said it'll be out soon! I'm working on it now, but I don't want to make any promises about it being ready today. I've had to re-watch the movie (well mostly the Parivan scenes) and skim through the book. I also definitely don't want to rush through the more intimate moments. If you have some ideas where you'd like to see them, let me know! Writing is a great mental exercise that is really helpful to my continued recovery, though exhausting.

Thank you for your patience :)


End file.
